The Lion, the lotus and the Bookman
by Lunaestella
Summary: After an advent in Egypt Allen returns to the order only to be turned into a neko. The clock is ticking now with a new entity taking over Allen's mind a race has started turn Allen back to normal before it's too late. The entity in Allen seems to also have a thing for red heads and lotuses. Yay! polygamy!
1. Chapter 1

**Lamoon: Hey, so I decided to write this because I really like this stuff. Also the world needs more nekos! I do not own D. Gray-Man. Also there is a lollipop in your left ear. Not the right, but the left.**

It had all started out so simply. Obtain the innocence in Egypt and return to headquarters. Of course it was never that easy. After going through painstakingly difficult things just complete his task Allen found that innocence had somehow escaped his grasp. He would be coming home having failed the assignment. A matter sure to make his life even more complicated than it already was with the order looming over him. It had been a solo mission so Allen could blame no one, but himself. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that besides the missing innocence something else was off. He chose it was best to ignore it at the time. It had now been almost a month and now Allen was sure something was off. Allen noticed that in his first week back from the mission he had been craving fish. He had found himself eating more fish than ever and later craving cream. More things had appeared, but as far as he was concerned it was the most obvious. The one that concerned him the most was the fact that his senses were over alert. His eyes and ears felt strained by every noise and sight.

So today Allen was going to ask Komui about what was happening. As Allen entered Komui's messy office he saw that arrays of bottles were laid across the floor. Allen looked for Komui, but didn't see him. Odd, he was usually here. "Hey, Komui you here?" Allen said delicately avoiding all of the bottles. He found Komui passed out behind the desk. "Lenalee's getting married to a traveling rabbit salesman," Allen whispered in the chief's ear after trying to nudge him awake Komui sprang to life of course at the sound of his sweet innocent sister being married off to some filthy octopus (and it was inappropriate no matter how cute the rabbits were!).

"What! Not my dear Lenalee!" Komui shouted and stopped and became aware of Allen's presence. "Oh, hi Allen what brings you here?"

"Komui I think I might be sick or something," Allen said and Komui gave him a puzzled look.

"Shouldn't you go to the infirmary then?" Komui said adjusting his glasses.

"I would, but I just don't think it's that kind of problem," Allen spoke softly trying to prevent him from getting another headache.

"Then what's the problem?" Komui asked as he took a sip of coffee from a cup that had been sitting on the desk. "This is awful coffee truly dreadful," Komui said as he took another sip apparently still not completely awake. "Yes, absolutely disgusting."

"Well, um, it feels like all of my senses are strained. My body also hurts. It's a lot like growing pains, but I also feel it on my skull," Allen explained to Komui leaving out the part about his sudden craving.

"To be honest Allen I have no idea what's wrong with you," Komui sighed. "I'll look into it and see what I can do. Now run off Allen. I have a lot of work to do." Allen left after being shooed off and sighed. It figured Komui wouldn't be able to tell him anything. Once again Allen's bottomless stomach growled again demanding food. Dango sounded like the perfect antidote for his hunger now. As he headed down the long corridors to the kitchen. Entering the dining hall Allen was hit by an incredibly strong smell of garlic, meat, spices, and other items. Was his nose now trying to act up? Allen greeted Jerry before ordering an incredible amount of dango. As always Allen inhaled the food leaving not even a crumb behind. The sounds of chatter and the overwhelming scents soon brought on a new headache and instead of lingering and enjoying a lively conversation Allen found himself leaving quickly heading to sanctuary of his room.

"Why are people so noisy," Allen sighed and curled up on his bed without him realizing it he found himself drifting to sleep.

_"Where am I?" Allen said as he looked at his surroundings. He was on the banks of a river it was dark but when Allen looked up he viewed a solar eclipse._

_"You are in my home. My dear, dear, child," a woman with a golden mane that went down to her back wearing the mask of a lioness spoke softly. She was dressed in fine silk, gold necklace imbedded with turquoise, long dangling silver earring that looked like strands of silver thread, gold metal cuffs bore on her wrists highlighting skin that looked so pale and frail even though one could tell just by looking that this women embodied the sun itself, and the height of this women was something all its own. The woman was so long and slim to an unnatural point. She easily towered over Allen and pretty much anyone he had ever met. Yet this strange elongated body that was so imbalanced for a normal human being it did not make her look alien or inhuman. No she was beautiful! The woman approached him slowly and though he could not see her face he knew that this woman was smiling kindly at him. "My child it is good to see you at last," her voice smooth and sweet echoed through the space as she cupped his face with her soft hands. He could tell that the person was smiling with eyes so kind and gentle. 'The eyes of a mother,' Allen thought as she held his face._

_"Who are you?" Allen asked cautiously even though he knew the fear was not needed with such a kind woman like this. The woman held him close and Allen without realizing his eyes were beginning to cloud and glaze in a trance._

_"I am Bastet, dear child," she cooed to Allen snapping him out of his daze, "it is good to finally see you my dear Mahes."_

Allen awoke with a jump as he came back to reality. It was just a dream nothing more. Allen got up and quickly changed clothing. He felt as if had just had a horrid nightmare even knowing it was a beautiful dream. Something to eat would do him good about now. Trotting quickly to the kitchen Allen accidently bumped into to someone running in hard enough to knock them both to the ground.

"Watch where you're going _moyashi_!" the dark-haired samurai who quickly got up said bitterly- well at least more than usual with Kanda though things like that were not easily noticed- to him. Stupid Bakanda! Allen stood up slowly his body ached worse than it had in the month than ever before. Kanda seemed to take notice to this and gave him a scowl. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not sure Bakanda! My bodies been sore for a month now," Allen spat at Kanda. "I asked Komui to look into it." Kanda didn't seem to care about of anything said.

The samurai walked off before muttering, "You're acting like a sniveling girl, _moyash_i." As he look walked off he noticed the odd sharpness of the younger's teeth and he began to question exactly what was wrong with the sprout.

As Allen made his way to the dining hall his head beginning to spin. Making his way down the hall he found himself holding the wall. The world became a flight of stairs to the boy that never ended. Allen felt as he were about to hurl any content his stomach had. He wished very much that the spinning would just stop and leave him in peace. It hurt so much right now like his nerves had been stretched as far as possible and were on the verge of snapping. And they did. Allen fell to the floor unconscious causing an uproar.

"Do you think Allen will be okay?" Lenalee asked.

"I hope so. After all Allen I have a mission coming up soon," Lavi responded as the two looked over the unconscious exorcist. Allen looked so stressed even while asleep at moment and it worried them he was tossing and turning restlessly. _It hurts so much! I feel like my head is splitting in two!_ Allen cried out in his mind. A tearing sensation began to form on his head, his spine felt as if it was elongating. His bones felt as if they were bending and breaking and he was unable to stop the feeling. Suddenly it all became silent as if Allen's ears had died in that very moment, yet despite this fact he could feel the panic from the people around him. Terrified Allen began to last out desperately only to be held down by.

"Lavi, I'm going to get brother you keep him tied down," Lenalee said as she ran off to get Komui.

Lavi held down Allen's arm, "How hard could keeping the sprout down be?" At that moment Allen's innocence activated and began clawing out. "Well, I guess it'll be pretty fucking hard." Despite that fact Allen's lashings quieted and Lavi loosened his grip only to have Allen suddenly lash out and dive under a blanket. At that second Komui and Lenalee walked in again.

"What's going on?" Komui said as he looked at Allen buried under the blankets.

"I don't know," Lavi spoke and low growl was heard from under the covers. All heads turned at the sound that was made.

Allen hurt so much his spine felt funny and suddenly everything was so loud and things looked sharp, but it wasn't like before to when Allen when in out this state, no this was a solid feeling. A low growl escaped as he attempted to get out from under the covers, but was hit with blinding light.

**"Allen? Are you okay," **Lenalee said her voice sounding so loud and booming. Allen let out another growl. 'Go away. Just leave me alone in peace! You're so damn loud,' Allen screamed in his mind.

Komui obviously through with being patient pulled the blanket away revealing a shocking sight. Allen had a white cat tail swishing back and forth, a pair of matching cat ears sat on his head laid back in anger. His shape looked thinner and longer than before, with hands adorned with thin fingers and long claws and a mouth full of sharp canines. What really made you stop and stare was his eyes. While the left was as it should have been except for the dilatation the other was like the eye of a cat. This eye seemed to be moving around rapidly trying to focus. Allen seemed to almost be in a panic.

**"Allen calm down please,"** Komui said his voice booming in Allen's ear he went to cover them but all he felt with smooth skin. Allen panicked more and felt something curl around him looking down he spotted a white tail. Allen panicked even more inside and curled into a ball. **"Allen, it's important that you calm down. Something has happened to you," **Komui said a bit more quietly than before.

Allen tried to calm down a bit as Komui patted him on the back, "Can you stop yelling then. It's hurting my ears a lot," he spoke so softly his voice sounding a bit deeper than before.

All of them looked at him in confusion Lavi then spoke,** "Allen, we're all talking normally. What do you mean?" **Allen was surprised by this. How could they not tell that they were yelling?

**"Allen tell me how loud do I sound right now,"** Komui said at almost a whisper.

"You're sound a bit quiet, but I can still hear you," Allen said and Komui was a bit shocked.

**"Allen, I want you to close your left eye,"** Komui instructed and Allen complied, **"Tell me is everything sharper than normal?"** Allen nodded, **"and the other eye is normal right?" **Allen nodded at that as well.

**"Brother, tell me what you did to Allen!?" **Lenalee yelled hurting Allen's ears unintentionally.

Komui began to cry**, "My sweet Lenalee how could you think that I would do something like this to Allen!"** Allen cringed and covered his head to muffle the sound.

"Komui has nothing to do with this," Allen spoke up and was a bit shocked by how the sound of his voice had become slightly deeper. "I don't know what happened, but I do know that Komui didn't do anything. So for the love of god could you please keep your voices down!" That calmed everyone and Lenalee quickly apologized.

**"Allen, you came by my office earlier claiming you felt like you had growing pains on your skull I need to know when exactly they started," **Komui said as he felt Allen's ears.

"It started about a month ago when I got back from my mission in Egypt," Allen stated, "Mostly it started out with just craving fish, but I noticed my senses gradually getting sharper and it gave me headaches."

**"Egypt, huh?" **Lavi mumbled softly, but Allen heard it crystal clear. **"I'll look into things and see what I can find."**

Allen tried moving only to become dizzy, "Hey, is there a reason why the room is spinning?"

**"That is probably because your left eye is completely normal as far as I can tell. Covering up one of your eyes should help," **Komui explained trying his hardest to keep quiet and not raise his voice. Allen covered his right eye and attempted to stand again. This time he was relieved not to feel dizzy in the slightest till this problem was solved he would need to wear an eye patch or something. Allen couldn't help but wonder why his left eye was normal. Could it have something to do with the curse?

**"Here," **Lavi handed Allen one of his spare patches**, "You can keep it for now you'll need to rely on it." **Allen tied the patch over his right eye (the patch smells like spices and herbs. I wonder is this what Lavi's scent smells like?). The scent was good and Allen wondered what exactly other people smelled like. Allen focused his nose on Komui (he smelled distinctly of coffee grounds), Lenalee (she had a honey like smell), and as he expected Lavi did smell of spice.

"Thanks Lavi I'll be sure to use it," Allen said. "Now, Komui you think you can try figuring this out?"

An hour or two of testing to find out what was wrong resulted in Komui making a remarkable discovery, **"This is incredible! Allen, your cells seem to be rewriting their DNA to a feline like state. As well as I believe to have found trace essence of foreign innocence in your bloodstream!" **Komui exclaimed in amazement.

"Ears Komui! Ears!" Allen said quickly covering his ears.

**"Sorry, but seriously this is amazing we have to find out what's causing this condition and why," **Komui said,** "The easy answer and likely case is innocence, but we sent in finders and other people and none of them were effected. So why are you being effected like this."** Allen worried that Komui might make him into one of the mad scientist experiments.

"I'm going out now I need to rest and none of your shouting is helping," Allen grumbled as he walked out the room as he walked he felt awkward feeling taller than before. How weird? Allen quickly made is way toward his room door almost shut when a powerful scent hit him (an earthy and flowery smell that made him feel nostalgic) suddenly Allen turned around to find the source only to find a fading figure. Allen dismissed it and fell asleep.

As Allen entered sleep his body began to move on its own accord removing the eye patch over his right eye. The body stood up and looked at his body, flexing and stretching his hands, smirking at his appearance. _"What an interesting body mother has found for me," _he said grinning at how wonderful it was to have a new body. _"But, I wonder why this body did not do a full conversion?" _Looking over his right eye the figure currently speaking came to a conclusion, _"Well done, host you managed to keep yourself from disappearing by casting a spell. No matter either way this body will be mine power of Noah or not, after all they do not call me Mahes _"The Lord of the Massacre"_ for nothing."_

**Lamoon: Yay! The first chapter is finally done. I'm just gonna say that I had so much fun writing this. Seriously, I got a kick out of researching Egyptian mythology. There were so many cool things to learn. For those thinking why Egyptian?: the answer is, because having neko's due to one of Komui's cracked out experiments is overrated and unoriginal (not to say that they aren't good). So I used the one culture I know had gods that were cats that would work in the D. Gray-Man world. I'll try to make this as historically accurate as possible, but keep in mind that -Man is technically a steampunk anime. Meaning I can make up as much shit as I want. Also the bold is to emphasis the way Allen hears noise is louder and more booming than a normal voice. With that said please read, review, and follow! **

* * *

[1]


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamoon: I hate being a fanfic writer at times for the reason that I never do my homework because I'm too busy writing my fanfics. Oh, well I love writing for all you people. So apparently I don't own D. Gray-Man (what a shocker!)**

_Allen was once again back in the dream world he was in before. Allen looked around the river in the distance he now spied the view of temples in the distance. Allen walked the distance to the temple trying to figure out where he was. The gigantic structure was decorated in symbols and impressive feats of sculpture. The entrance was guarded by two loin statues that at a distance he thought were real. The structure seemed familiar, but Allen couldn't remember where he had seen it. Entering the temple Allen nose filled with a pungent nostalgic smell like he smelt in the hallway moments before sleeping. "My boy, I'm so impressed that you've managed to come this far," the voice of the women (Bastet) spoke grasping him into in a hug. "You left me for so long I was beginning to worry you would not return."_

_"Bastet, what is this place?" Allen asked in trying to brake from her grasp._

_"It is our home, Mahes, my temple," Bastet cooed not wishing to release him easily._

'Mahes? She called me that last time too,_' Allen thought. The name sounded familiar in a different way as well. "Whose Mahes?" he questioned Bastet wanting to get to the bottom of this. _

_If Allen could see through her mask he would have sworn he'd upset Bastet. But, this didn't last quickly she recovered and finally let him escape the hug. "I forgot that you aren't Mahes, yet," she sighed, "Come with me." Allen followed her down the hall to a room full of urns (all of which gave off a stronger scent of version of the smell in the hallway, causing Allen to be more relaxed), various colorful throw pillows laid out, a large oriental rug, and various cats. Allen's mind began to feel hazy and he collapsed on one of the throw pillows completely exhausted. Yet, he was unable to fall asleep (maybe because he was in a dream) instead he was lying there with glazed eyes as Bastet gently caressed his hair. Allen barely able to focus watched as a black cat looked at him with almost human like eyes (they looked at him with both pity and fear for what was to come), suddenly everything went back. _

Allen awoke much like he did last time, his heart racing and drenched in sweat. He got out of the bed, only to be thwarted by a wave of dizziness, and plopped back down. Allen found the eye patch and covered his right eye. He stretched his arms and legs joyfully. It felt so good to stretch in the morning. "That cat was so weird it looked at me like it was a person," Allen muttered to himself (everything else about the dream was fuzzy, but he could clearly remember the cat) looking in the mirror. "Well at least nekos are cute." His attempt at reassuring himself failing. Allen wondered how he could go outside without drawing too much attention to himself. Putting his exorcist jacket on, he pulled the hood up and curled his tail around his waist. It was hard to walk like this, but Allen put up with it. Eventually he made his way to the cafeteria and was overwhelmed by the stench of all the foods individual aromas mixing to form a foul odor. He was quite tempted to just leave and come back later, but he hadn't eaten yesterday so now his stomach demanded it.

**"Allen, what can I get you, sweetie?" **Jerry cooed and Allen tried not to cringe at the noise (actually the whole cafeteria was loud). Allen ordered the usual only with even more fish and meat than before. **"Allen, I know it's know none of my business but you've been eating a lot of fish lately, most of it raw too, and now you're wearing an eye patch. What's up?" **

"Nothing really! I injured my eye so, yeah, and I like raw fish too," Allen exclaimed trying his best not to be too awkward in order to not cause suspicion. He really did not want word of his condition getting around the order. Allen sat down and began to inhale his food rapidly (the sooner he got out of there the sooner he could get away from this stench). Allen decided he'd find private place to train and see how his condition effected his body. The practice room was too public so he took to the woods and found an open clearing in the woods beyond the order's gate. Allen began with some stretching and found that his already limber body was so flexible now he could easily do positions he'd seen in yoga that required the kind of flexibility no man should be able to accomplish (well at least not as easily as he did). Then the childish curiosity that Allen did not show very easily lead him to a single thought: I wonder, if I jumped backwards would I land on my feet? Allen decided to test this theory only to land on his back (apparently he'd missed the memo that cat the righting reflex). Allen then did some kicks and punches, but scrunching his fist like this felt weird. Looking at his hands Allen noticed how when he flexed his fingers claws could be seen from his hands. He'd remembered how cat had retractable claws and started to slash his flexed out hand against the base of a tree. The surface was scratched and he liked the feel on his nails. Allen continued to scratch at the tree till his claws were wonderfully sharp. He then proceeded to activate his innocence to see if anything had changed. After that Allen's mind world went black.

A familiar white mask adorned Allen's face, only unlike how it normally appeared this one was shaped like a lion's face. Claws on both hands, golden arm bands, bare feet, a black thin breastplate, and a fine black skirt with a red belt. Mahes looked at his hand and smiled triumphantly_, "My, my, what's this here," _he gave a laugh at this, _"So it's as I suspected my innocence dominates his. Mother is probably doting on the poor boy. I pity him so much." _Mahes began to jump on the tallest tree climbing skillfully with an ability he'd learned after years of practice and peered over the top marveling at the forest view. In the distance he saw the black order standing tall and proud. _"These trees aren't like the ones back home. No, they remind me of the trees were those barbaric Norse gods lived." _ Jumping about in a wonderful mood as he felt the freedom of having a vessel after such a long time (it must have been at least a two of centuries. Two very _long_ centuries). 

Lavi sat at desk in the libraries reading a mountain of books about ancient Egypt and the report from Allen's mission. From what he'd found out so far the innocence was found in a temple, originally used as a place of worship for the goddess Bastet as well as her son Mahes, and had disappeared shortly after being recovered. Lavi quickly began to investigate the two gods as much as possible. He'd managed to find a lot of books on mythology, but he could only find snippets of information regarding them. Eventually he came up with this:

Mahes-an Egyptian god also known as 'The Lord of the Massacre', 'Wielder of the Knife', 'The Scarlet Lord', and 'Lord of Slaughter'. Apparently this was a violent god of war. Yet, in spite of these terrifying titles he was also known as 'Avenger of Wrongs', 'Helper of the Wise Ones' and even 'The Kindly One'. The god judged the innocent and the guilty fairly. Mahes was also said to be connected to perfumes. He was a lion like his mother as well.

Bastet- a cat goddess who was both fierce and loving. She like her son was also connected with perfumes. She was often thought of as a protective goddess who guarded women especially. The Egyptian's apparently also had hunting cats (who would have thought?). She was often associated with fertility, the sun, and fire (sometimes the moon). Some even compared her as being the Egyptian equivalent of Artemis. She is said a have a cat or a lioness face.

Lavi was fascinated with his find. The innocence had taken on the form of a small pendant with a single cat drawn on the inside, so whatever the hell that meant he'd have to find out. He'd also have to ask Allen all the specifics and if he'd heard those names before. Lavi closed is book and decided to go look for Allen. After about a half an hour Lavi found traces of where Allen might be. Emphasis on the 'might'. Lavi could only guess to since his clue was that all the trees in a clearing were clawed and he found an exorcist jacket with shedding of white fur on the inside. _'What the hell was Allen doing out here?" _he thought to himself. "Allen are you out here?" Lavi shouted thinking that if Allen was anywhere nearby he would hear him.

_"Stop being so loud," _a familiar voice said from behind. Lavi turned and was shocked by the sprout's appearance.

"Whoa, Allen what's with the get up (more importantly what's with the skirt)?" Lavi asked.

Mahes was a bit startled by this. He didn't really know anything about this body aside from its name. So he dove into the memories all regarding Lavi. '_So Lavi was a bookmen that means he'll have probably learned something about. He's pretty cute too,' _Mahes thought to himself. He began to imagine the red head righting under him (after all a god of his stature would never act as the woman. It was below his station). He did his best to take on the persona of Allen and spoke, _"I know right! Something about this new innocence is causing my powers to change," _Mahes said with some excitement. _"I can even walk without wearing an eye-patch!" _

Lavi thought that something about Allen was a bit off, but he dismissed it. "That's awesome! Deactivate it okay, I need to ask stuff about your mission," Lavi exclaimed as he grabbed Allen's clawed hand.

_"Sure," _Mahes said and hesitantly deactivated his innocence, knowing his presence would probably disappear once it occurred it took only minutes. Mahes fell to the ground clutching his chest as he disappeared back to the dark from which he came, in pain.

"Allen are you okay?!" Lavi cried out shaking him violently.

"Lavi, where am I?" Allen spoke up looking around in confusion. His head was spinning for a strange reason. "I was about to use my innocence, but… I can't remember anything after that."

"**You mean you seriously can't remember?" **Lavi asked in confusion. Allen nodded causing Lavi to wonder what exactly had happened. **"Let's get inside. I think I may have some clue as what's going on." **Lavi proceeded to tie the patch around Allen's eye. They made their way inside to the desk where Lavi gathered some information. **"Allen, I need to know if these names are Mahes or Bastet ringing any bells?"**

"Yes," Allen answered. He was about to tell Lavi about his dreams, but suddenly he couldn't remember them at all. It was as if they had been deleted from his mind.

**"I've found out that these are the names of two Egyptian cat gods," **Lavi told him and laid out a series of symbols. **"Did you see any of these on your mission?"**

Allen noticed the image of the sun and knifes both of which he'd seen around the pedestal were the innocence sat. "Yes, they were engraved all around the temple mostly near the innocence."

**"So the innocence is connected with Mahes most likely," **Lavi muttered to himself (of course Allen heard it clearly). **"Is something wrong your face looks weird?"**

"It's nothing, the room just smells funny. I'll get used to it," Allen grumbled the smell of the ink bothering him. He scooted closer to Lavi wanting to take in Lavi's scent rather than the library's.

Lavi chuckled as Allen leaned closer to him with his mouth slightly open tasting the spiced air surrounding the red head **"What are you doing?"** Lavi asked.

Allen immediately stopped what he was doing and bolted upright (blushing at his embarrassment). "I'm sorry!" he gasped tail pulling close to himself and ears bending down, "I was trying to take my mind off the smell of the library by using your scent... and I guess I got carried away."

**"I don't mind," **Lavi beamed and pulled the younger closer into a hug. **"Do I really smell good?" **Allen nodded his head completely embarrassed and turning the color of beets. **"What do I smell like?"**

"Kind of like herbs and spices," Allen answered now wishing Lavi would let him go. _'For the love of god, please let me go!' _Allen cried in his mind.

**I'm making you nervous, aren't I?" **Lavi sighed and let Allen go. **"Sorry, I should have paid more attention**.

"No it's ok," Allen said. Lavi took this as an opportunity and began petting Allen's ears.

Allen went rigid his tail bristling, **"You're such a cute kitty, Allen-chan!" **Lavi laughed, no longer embarrassing him (now he was just annoyed).

Allen swiped a clawed hand at Lavi, "Stop that!" Lavi continued with this action till Allen's sharp claws scratched his hand. "It serves you right." Lavi wasn't done having his fun yet, and took one of his quills decided to wave the feather tip in Allen's face.

**"Does the kitty witty wanna play," **Lavi teased continuing to wave it in his face. Allen was seriously annoyed by this.

"Lavi whatever you're trying to do stop it. Your just making yourself look like an idiot," Allen stated and Lavi gave a pout.

**"Come on Allen I just wanna have a little fun," **Lavi fake whimpered. Allen stood up and left the room. **"Hey, where are you going?"**

"Somewhere I can take a nap!" Allen said as he left the library. Eventually, Allen was able to find a nice warm place outside to take his nap. He didn't know why, but he was tired. Allen began kneading the grass and curled into a ball. He had found a place a good half a mile away from the order (a small area with a large amount of flowers and a couple of herbs ,like basil, growing in an almost garden like way, except for the fact it looked as if no one had been here in a longtime). The sun fell on Allen making him feel warm and cozy as went to sleep.

_The nostalgic scent returned to him and Allen knew he was back in the temple. A soft hand petted Allen soft white hair. "You have returned at last," Bastet sweet voice spoke._

_"I know who you are," Allen said and felt Bastet stiffened. "Why do you call me Mahes? He was another god so why do you keep calling me that? Because, I'm sure you know my name is Allen." Bastet was silent refusing to answer him for a long time looking at him sorrowfully. "Why won't you answer me, dammit!?" Allen yelled sitting up and staring at that mask. _

_Bastet slowly removed her mask revealing her face, eyes still closed. "Look into my eyes," she said as she opened them slowly and he obeyed her (not knowing why). Allen's vision was blinded for a second, Bastet eyes were like the sun she embodied but colorless, he still kept his eyes with hers though. Slowly she brought herself closer and closer till her head was touching his. "Questions are not needed with me. You will no longer ask me such questions. You are Mahes when you are in this place! There is no one named Allen!" her voice boomed throughout the temple, plunging Allen back into the waking world._

Allen woke peacefully from his sleep and stretched his arms. The sun was higher now so he must have slept a few hours. Hearing the snapping of twigs Allen hid behind a tree. _'Why the heck am I hiding?'_ Allen thought and watched as a person approached the garden.

Kanda entered his garden a watering can, trowel, and bucket in hand. He wasn't wearing his usual uniform, instead he was wearing regular slacks and a loose black shirt. _'Kanda, has a secret garden! This will be the greatest blackmail ever!'_ Allen thought unable to resist laughing. Kanda began to weed out the garden tossing them in the bucket. It was so amusing, to think the feared exorcist Yu Kanda in his spare time cared for flowers. Allen opened his mouth to taste the air, he caught the scent from his dreams. Allen tried to find were the scent was coming from. To his surprise it seemed to be coming from Kanda. The scent was far better in real life than in his dreams. Kanda's ponytail moved back and forth in a rhythmic pattern, mesmerizing the cat part of Allen brain. _'Must not play with it!' _one part of Allen's mind yelled pulling away from the sight. _'But, it looks so fun,' _another part said playfully. Allen looked back (it did look fun). _'No way! No matter how fun it may be that's still Kanda (and it would be totally weird). It's not like I'm a cat for real anyway...' _the human half said reassuring Allen. Unfortunately his cat brain was making a valid argument, _'But, doesn't he smell really good? I bet his hair will be soft too. You may be mostly human, but when the cat part wants something it'll just stick in mind till you just can't take.' _Allen hated to admit it, but it the cat part was right. It was looking so fun and it took all his will not to play with that waving ponytail. _'Besides what's the worst that could happen?'_ the cat part spoke seductive matter and at he decided,' what the hell, why not!'. Allen silently approached on all fours stalking his prey. Allen leaped at the tail forgetting that he was a bit too big to be doing something like that and landed on Kanda.

A fist collided with Allen's face," **Do that again and next time you're dead!"** Kanda was clearly angry.

"Sorry!" Allen screeched.

**"What the fuck are you doing here ****_moyashi_****?" **Kanda sneered.

"Well I was taking a nap then you showed up and your hair looked so fun to play with..." Allen explained trailing off at the end.

Kanda pulled at Allen ears**, "What the fuck are these?" **

"Ouch! Would you please let go of my ears!?" Allen shouted.

**"The hell? Did you get caught up in one of Komui's experiments?" **Kanda said continuing to pull at the appendage.

"No. It's apparently because of innocence," Allen grumbled and pushed Kanda's hand back. "I said 'STOP PULLING MY EARS'!"

**"You're a hairy ****_moyashi _****now," **Kanda said grabbing Allen's ears again causing him to hiss at Kanda in agitation. **"I wonder…" **Kanda reached down and picked a small flower from the garden. **"Hey, smell this."**

"What?" Allen muttered.

**"Just do it," **Kanda ordered.

"Fine," Allen muttered and snatched the herb from Kanda's hand took a whiff of it. It smelled really good, too. Allen felt all warm and fuzzy, he began to purr at the scent. Kanda pulled the herb away and watched in muted amusement as Allen tried to get back the plant. He held it high above the sprout's head, watching him try his best to catch it. "Give it back!" Allen shouted lightly panting along with his purr (his face was becoming thoroughly flushed). Allen realized what he was doing and stopped his actions (he refused to be used for Kanda's amusement). "What the fuck is that stuff Bakanda?"

**"Catnip," **Kanda answered simply.

"Why the fuck do you have catnip?" Allen exclaimed.

**"Tea," **Kanda said as if it explained everything. He gave his usual che, and gave Allen a glare, **"Take this as a warning, ****_moyashi, if you so much as set one foot in my garden again I will fucking cut off your fucking ears and fucking tail, turn them into a fucking coat, fucking skin you alive, wear your fucking skin fucking every fucking day, and fucking dance on your fucking grave!"_**

"I get it, geez, I won't go in your garden," Allen sighed ears ringing. One day Allen just might find out why Kanda seemed to have a stick eternally stuck up his ass. No, Allen wouldn't return when Kanda was here, but he would for the occasional nap. "I'll leave you to your gardening."

_As Allen entered the dreaming world in the evening hour joyfully. Bastet once again awaited him with open arms. This time Allen thought nothing of it when she called him by another name. Just as she had stated 'Allen' did not exist in this world. He was her son and Bastet would fawn over him to her heart's content._

**Lamoon: Another day another chapter! This took so long, but it was worth it. I was going to put more on Mahes and Bastet, but I want to keep some of the stuff a secret till later. Also I would just like to say that the Egyptians wrote their gods in such a way that they are meant for a D. Gray-Man fanfic. Now for those wanting to know some cool snippets of information I found: **

**Catnip- actually has a lot of medicinal properties. It's good for headaches, insomnia, muscle pains, promotes recovering from injuries, a natural sedative, and more. Catnip can be made into a tea, liquor, or it can be smoked. It also has an arousing effects on cats (in other words it's a turn on).**

**Righting Reflex- The righting reflex is the ability of cats to land on their feet with little or no injury. They can do this more easily than other animals due to their flexible spine and floating collar bone. Cats also use vision and/or their vestibular apparatus to help tell which way to turn. They then can stretch themselves out and relax their muscles. Cats do not always land unharmed. They can break bones or die from excessive falls. (Allen still has an almost human anatomy so he doesn't have the ability to use the righting reflex).**

**Egyptians and Homosexuality- Not much is known about this topic, but is believed that though it was looked down upon there was no actual punishment. The person on the bottom was usually looked down upon.**

**I'm not sure why, but I did about 5hrs worth research on this. Oh, well. For those of you not follow/favorite please follow! When you do that it makes me smile :) **

**Finally if anyone would like to beta this story please tell me, because I fake my grammatical skills. I rely almost solely on Microsoft Word.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamoon: Back again folks. A secret to my writing you guys should know is that I make the story up as I go. I literally have no idea what I'm going to write in this chapter. Oh, well I always manage something in the end. I do not own –Man if I did why would write fanfic… no wait I would still write fanfic.**

Mahes walked around the halls of the Black Order silently making sure not to disturb anyone. He decided to look into the mind of his current host for more information, since he would need to keep up the façade of being Allen Walker. The images he saw were depressing, very tragic, how could anyone put up with things like that. _'I find it funny how much we have in common,' _Mahes thought to himself. He looked into Allen's relations he noticed one in particular. _'Kanda Yu? He reminds me of _him _even his scent is the same (although he is far more violent__ and _he_ was far more handsome__).' _Mahes left for the outside wanting to bask in the moonlight it had been so long since he'd felt real moonlight on his skin. The world he and his mother dwelled in was without sun or moonlight. It was always the same day in and day out so he'd take good care of this vessel so he would not be trapped there eternally. Mahes decided lay on the roof viewing the moon and the stars it reminded him of that time with _him_.

_Mahes was in his original body at the shores of the Nile where the blue lotus grew. The moon was full and the stars shinned brightly. "I'm sorry I'm late," a new voice said, the familiar smell of the lotuses__ and perfumes__ entered Mahes nose._

_"You're here finally here!" Mahes cheered holding onto _him_ lovingly._

_"Do you have to hug me every time we meet up?" _he_ sighed._

_"Well, duh, you smell so good and this is the best way to take it in," Mahes said gleefully nuzzling into his chest. _

_"You're such a little kid," _he_ sighed as _he_ pushed Mahes away and took a seat at the shore._

_Mahes laughed considering that he was slightly taller than him at the moment, "Coming from you that's a riot. After all you wake up a toddler." This was true he was constantly being reborn with the day. Mahes new very well that _he_ hated it since _he_ grew old with the day. For this reason they tried to meet up at night so that _he_ was neither a child nor an old man. A time where _he_ could treasure moments of adulthood._

_"It still doesn't change the fact that I'm older than you," _he_ grumbled. _

_It was silent for a long time till Mahes finally spoke up, "I love you, you know. No matter what happens."_

_They never said those words (maybe because they were playing with fire and knew that this love would burn). _He_ looked at him worryingly, "What's wrong?"_

_"Mother is beginning to worry. She wants to you to put us to rest like you did Re," Mahes spoke slowly and somberly._

_"Is this what you want?" _he_ said sternly._

_"If I don't mother will be left alone and I can't do that to her," Mahes replied softly avoiding _his_ gaze._

_"That's not what I asked! Answer my question," _he_ barked. "Is that what you want or not?"_

_"Of course it's not!" Mahes snapped and began to cry slowly. "But, I... I can't let her be all alone."_

He_ held Mahes close, "You're such an idiot, that woman will be the death of you." Mahes knew very well that _he_ would not understand his strong connection with Bastet. _He_ had no idea who _his_ mother was. Actually _he_ and Mahes could be brothers for all they knew. _He_ had no concept of family or relatives. Mahes on the other hand had been adopted by Bastet as a child. Bastet was protective like any mother and cared for her child to a point of smothering. "Why can't you just let her be alone?"_

_"You know that if I could I would stay with you forever," Mahes wept. "But, right now there's someone who needs me more than you."_

_"I know, that's what worries me, you'll go mad being stuck with her," _he_ sighed and kissed Mahes tenderly. "Never forget me."_

_"How could I forget you," Mahes questioned, but it was more like a statement._

_"You'd be surprised how much you forget in time," _he_ said last as the memory faded away._

Tears were rolling down his cheeks once more. That had been one of the last times he'd seen _him _(he'd been right. At first it was easy to remember every detail, but now time had taken even his name). _"I promise that I will find you and then we can all be together forever," _he spoke to no one in particular for how can you speak to someone that you can't even remember their face.

Two days had passed since Allen had become a neko. The event was still very much a secret. Only a few actually knew what was going on (which now included Jerry since Komui insisted that Allen be fed food that they knew for sure would not potentially harm him as neko and a couple of others). Allen had become used to the volume people talked at and was getting used to the eye-patch. Of course that didn't mean that moments like this didn't bother him "Oh, Allen you're so adorable as a neko!" Lenalee squealed and Allen tried to get away. The whole time his ears ringing.

Allen tried to run, but Lenalee yanked on his tail, "Ow, for the love of god would you leave me alone!?"

"No way! I want to see you in this pink one now," Lenalee said holding a pink ruffled dress as Allen curled himself up in a corner. It was bad enough that Lenalee had managed to get Allen into another dress (a blue one and a tight corset underneath) but now she was using him as her own personal dress up doll. It was completely humiliating! After a good half hour Lenalee had managed to get Allen into the pink outfit and place makeup on his face. "That is so better on you, I knew pink was definitely your color."

"I agree," a new voice said Allen turned to see Lavi leaning in the doorway. Allen gave him a glare as Lavi approached (most likely to tease him with some stupid cat toy).

"Lavi, you really don't seem to understand the whole I have sharp claws to cut you with thing," Allen hissed at the red-head.

"Yeah, and Kanda has a big sword doesn't mean either one of you will actually have the guts to whip either out," Lavi laughed arrogantly.

"Don't be so confident," Allen chimed a claw flexed out. Allen put his attention back into Lenalee, "Please tell me, that we are done putting me in dresses?"

"For now," Lenalee said. Allen immediately got out of the stupid dress and back into the new clothes Johnny had made for him (the only real difference was now his clothes had a tail hole and made it easier to hide the fact he actually had a tail). Allen began to walk off to take a nap in Kanda's garden (the grumpy samurai was away on mission so it was all right). Komui had informed him that in two days he would be going on a mission in Germany with Lavi so he wanted to relax as much as he could. His nap was very comfortable, this time he did not visit Bastet, he awoke with a yawn and sniffed the catnip greedily. The scent was addicting and the warm sensation Allen obtained from this activity was blissful. Maybe he should try catnip tea sometime to see if provided an even stronger sensation. After an hour enjoying the beautiful scent Allen decided to return for some food. It was also a bit late so maybe he'd sleep some more (sleep seemed to be all he'd done for the past two days). Allen sat at the farther end of the dining hall enjoying a specially cooked meal with Lavi and Lenalee.

"It sucks that you can't come with us Lenalee," Lavi said as he took a bite of mashed potatoes.

"It sucks that I have to be stuck with you on the train. I just know you're going to try something stupid," Allen said as Lenalee laughed.

"Oh, come on Allen it can't be that bad," Lenalee laughed.

"You don't know how bad it really is! It's like having a cat one shoulder telling you what to do while having common sense on the other and the worst part is no matter the argument the cat always wins. I mean always!" Allen exclaimed as he ate his fish. "and then he taunts me with things and the cat tells me to play with them! It drives me nuts!"

"Kitty, you are way over exaggerating," Lavi teased poking at Allen's hood. Allen gave a loud huff and turned his head from Lavi.

"So from the information we have gathered, we've determined that the innocence is being held in a small town in Germany near the edge of the dark forest. The residents who go near the forest never return. I need you two to investigate this and see what's up," Komui explained for their mission debriefing. "Your train leaves in..." Komui looked at his watch, "five minutes so if I were you I'd hurry along."

Allen and Lavi ran with the wind on their heels, blazing down the halls to reach the train (most likely while it was racing down the rails). "For once I'd love for Komui to give us a briefing at a reasonable time. You know like maybe with thirty minutes to spare," Allen huffed as he sprinted ahead.

"Yeah right, the day Komui does that is the day we find the heart," Lavi gasped quickly catching up with his comrade.

"Guess that means the Noah are going to win," Allen laughed.

Eventually the two made it to the train and collapsed on the seats panting heavily. "Ok, that's it, it is time for my nap," Allen sighed.

"No way, after all I got you something special, "Lavi chimed pulling something from his pocket.

"Lavi, I swear if this is another weird ancient Egyptian cat toy I will kill you," Allen hissed remembering that stupid wooden mouse Lavi waved in front of his face and teased him all day.

"Now, now, I'm not that boring. No today I have something much more fun," the red-head grinned. "I got this from Yu-chan's little secret garden." Allen now had a decent idea of what Lavi had in pocket. "Hey, do you know about that garden Yu has in the back?"

"Yeah, he chased me out after making me sniff some catnip," Allen answered removing the heavy coat just in time for Lavi to shove something in his face. "EW, what is that stuff!"

"Bergamot. It's used in tea, actually pretty much everything in Kanda's garden is used in tea," Lavi said taking the bergamot.

"Glad to know," Allen sighed holding his nose. It would take about six hours to reach their first stop. Allen very much wanted his nap and tried his best to make himself comfortable, but to no avail. For the life of him he could not get comfortable on the seat. Lavi seemed aware of this and forced Allen's head on his lap. Allen didn't want to admit it, but he was comfy and was struggling to stay awake. Then Lavi started petting him in the same hypnotic way Bastet did. In thirty minutes Allen had fallen asleep curling up to the older and purring softly.

"You really are cute, Allen," Lavi beamed looking deeply at the younger before turning to a book he brought.

Mahes felt his ears being scratched and for a second worried he might not have crossed into reality. Then he remembered it was Tuesday, oh, how he hated Tuesday (every Tuesday his mother would groom him thoroughly). Meaning the hand would have been replaced with a rough tongue (don't judge! We're lion gods for a reason). Then he noticed the familiar scent of spice, Lavi. Mahes was tempted to move, but did not want to risk anything so he lay there enjoying the feel of the bookman's hand on his head. Mahes wondered if _he _had done things like this with him. Mahes relished in his remaining memories and began to cry again (he had stop that).

The red-head felt the tears fall silently on his lap. "Allen wake up ok, you're having a bad dream," Lavi shook the younger and he rose up slowly. "What happened?" He spoke soothingly wiping at the tears.

Mahes looked into the green swirls. This human was a good actor to be able to fake sympathy so easily, but Mahes could tell that it was actually almost a struggle for this boy not to care. He was fighting the urge not to bond. _'Everything about you is fake!' _Mahes thought to himself. _"I had a bad dream that's all," _Mahes responded dryly.

"All right, I was just a bit worried," Lavi smiled. Liar. Mahes hated people who lied (it came with being a god associated with the truth) but he would forgive Lavi this time.

_"I'm going to get some food," _Mahes said getting up and pulling the hood over his head. Mahes walked through the train till he reached the dining cart. It was strange being on a train since Mahes had never been on one. Humans had changed so much in the time he'd been without a host. Upon entering the dining hall Mahes was watched when he noticed a man in the corner with a dark shadow over his shoulder. Mahes glared at him sideways he could tell by looking at him that he was guilty of crime (not just the akuma but the human whose skin it wore) and the guilty must be punished. Mahes activated his innocence in front of the akuma. _"I judge you as guilty so I shall send you to hell,"_ he stated as he slaughtered the akuma before it could even think. Before Mahes was done causing an uproar Lavi burst into the dining cart.

"Allen what the hell are you doing?" Lavi shouted snatching Mahes up.

_"Why did you stop me?" _Mahes yelled breaking free of Lavi's grasp. _"I was destroying the akuma!" _

Lavi looked at him sternly, "Yes, you killed the akuma, but you were too reckless! What if someone got hurt?"

Mahes couldn't believe he was being scolded for doing his job. He'd done his job of condemning a guilty soul so why should he be punished? _"But, no one did so it's ok!"_

Mahes saw something in the red-head's eye (anger mixed with worry) and for some reason this vexed him. Why did it bother him? Lavi sighed, "Just try not to be so reckless." Mahes did not feel sorry for his actions in the slightest (if the bookman wanted Mahes to care he might as well try to teach a cat to do circus tricks) so he continued to act stubborn.

"_I'm not hungry anymore," _Mahes muttered and left he could feel his host waking up slowly. He needed to get away from the red-head (Lavi was sharp and would notice) he made his way a good distance to the back of the train before collapsing. He muddled his memories a bit with Allen's to avoid suspicion before disappearing

Allen opened his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. He remembered going to sleep, the dining cart incident, even coming here... but it felt as if he had watched the events. He disregarded this thinking it was just his imagination. Yet, there was part he could not disregard (he had been crying for some reason) mostly since it was something he never did. His reason did not make sense since even in his worst nightmares he did not cry so why had he. The feeling he felt when thought of that moment was loneliness. Indescribable loneliness that cut at your heart slowly and painfully over time, but what made you feel really lonely was the burning pain of not knowing who you were longing for or why you wanted this person so much (but Allen felt that this was just him wondering why). Allen felt like crying not for himself though. Allen felt as if a person was speaking through him. Allen returned to his cart feeling depressed and clearly it showed, because Lavi kept trying to cheer him up. He just felt a longing inside himself for someone and as he stared out the window seat he could only think about whom it was he was looking for. Hoping in the back of his mind that he would see the person he was longing for across the landscape.

"Come on Allen will you stop acting so glum," Lavi said a bit confused as to why Allen had come back looking so sad. He had been expecting Allen to still be a little mad at him instead the teen simply stared out the window his ears drooped down.[1] It was almost as if he was searching for something. "Earth, to Allen, Allen are you in there?" Lavi was ignored completely. Lavi stepped out and came back with a salmon for Allen since fish was the only thing the neko was eating lately. "If you don't start talking to me you won't get any of this," Lavi teased waving the plate in Allen's face.

Allen snapped from his depressed state a bit, "Thanks, I was getting pretty hungry." Allen joyfully ate the fish deciding to take his mind off the subject.

"You keep worrying me today," Lavi said brushing some of Allen's hair out of his eyes causing him to turn slightly pink. It was cute to see Allen all flustered. The rest of the time Lavi did his best to embarrass the poor neko. That was how the rest of the ride went.

By the end of it Allen was worried that he would turn into a tomato. He was grateful when they checked into a hotel for the night only to find that he and Lavi were sharing a bed (if the science department didn't kill Komui then Allen certainly would). It wasn't the first time something like this had happened and it wouldn't be the last. Luckily neither male minded sharing.

When both of them had settled down for the night Lavi felt the occasional brush of Allen's soft tail as the neko moved in his sleep eventually curling up to the older male. Lavi slowly began to rap his hand around Allen's body. The warmth that radiated between them was comforting bringing a sense of belonging. Lavi was startled a bit when Allen slowly wiggled away (still Lavi faked sleep) tossing his old eye-patch on the bed caressing Lavi's hair. Something about these actions was cold almost threatening.

_"So many guilty people so little time," Allen_ mused, but it didn't sound like Allen. In a few minutes the door was slammed[2] shut leaving Lavi to chase after his friend. Lavi silently chased behind Allen through dark alleyways. The neko seemed to be aware that someone was following him and tried several times to lose Lavi before deciding to take off into a sprint. Lavi matched the pace slowly reaching ahead of Allen stopping him in his tracks.

"Allen what the hell are you doing?" Lavi shouted dodging Allen's sharp claws narrowly.

_"Lavi?" _Allen said with surprise (Lavi wouldn't be fooled he knew Allen would have been able to identify his scent). Then Allen looked around his surroundings confused before clutching his head in pain. Allen looked back at his friend in confusion_, "Lavi, where are we? What's going on?" _

Lavi wouldn't be fooled so easily. This wasn't like before it was a staged moment of pain. Pulling out his weapon and pointing it at whomever this was, "Who are you? Tell me before I smash your head in!"

Allen (?) laughed madly his tone quickly changing to a more carefree attitude, _"Looks like I've been caught. I figured one of the bookmen clan would find me out." _

"Are you an akuma?" Lavi asked not backing down.

He received a glare,_ "Don't compare me to those filthy creatures. I'm far superior to them."_

It suddenly struck the red-head as to who this might be, "Are you Mahes or Bastet?"

_"I think you know," _the neko chimed.

"Then you are Mahes," Lavi removed his weapon a bit, "and you're on your way to condemn the guilty. How are you here?"

Mahes simply smiled slipping away into the shadows before he could be questioned. His body went limp with sleep (Lavi made a quick catch before Allen could land on the ground) leaving the red-head with far too many questions and no answers.

**Lamoon: Yay, chapter down! I hope you all enjoyed this. So for those of you with curious minds and ducks for shoes here's some info.**

**Bergamot- for those of you wanting to keep cats out of your garden bergamot is a nice choice. Cats do not like the smell of this plant. Bergamot can also be used to make Earl Gray tea. Actually, cats do not like smells that are citrus like or minty. **

**Mouse toy- The Egyptians had wooden mouse toys they may or may not have been used as a cat toy, so let's bear with me here.**

**I was going to tell you the name of Mahes's lover, but it was way fun teasing you. But, if any of you have looked into Mahes you can probably guess who this. Also you will not receive any description about our Egyptian friends' appearances (minus Bastet). I am still looking for a Beta (and my left shoe). Please read, review, follow, and fan girl.**

* * *

[1]

[2]


End file.
